La Foudre
by Dea Artio
Summary: Bellatrix est arrivée entre eux comme un coup de foudre. Elle était leur reine, leur maîtresse, leur sœur, leur amie, et leur perte. Bellatrix x Rodolphus x Rabastan


**J'envisage une suite, Evidemment. Apres un dur passage à vide, c'est agréable de se remette à écrire. Ça vous plais ?**

La Foudre ,

ou la Valse de l'oiseau tonnerre 

Les frères Lestranges avaient toujours eu ce charme magnétique qui captive les foules et fait les grands hommes. La magie débordait autour d'eux telle une aura hypnotique. Autant Rodolphus était noble et droit, autant Rabastan était vigoureux et aventurier. Le seigneur et le guerrier, unis et indissociables, œuvrant ensemble à la gloire de leur maison et de leur sang. Ils avaient huit ans d'écart, pourtant peu de fratries pouvaient se dire plus unis. Leur père était fier d'eux, les exhibait à chaque gala tel ses joyaux. On ne pouvait faire homme plus charmant et prévenant que Rodolphus, il faisait la coure avec une grâce, une subtilité qui laissait sans voix et chaque femme avait un soupir à fendre le coeur lorsqu'il s'excusait de ne pas être près à se marier. Rabastan, jeune adolescent d'à peine quatorze ans, avait l'oeil malicieux et un sourire ravageur, il courait les jupons de toutes les filles de son âge mais savait également se montrer d'un grand sérieux et aucun de ses professeurs ne tarissaient d'éloges sur son assiduité. Ils arboraient tout deux de fins cheveux noirs aux reflets roux, que Rodolphus nouait en un court catogan assorti à son bouc alors que Rabastan s'amusait à laisser lâches les siens qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille. Ils partageaient une passion pour l'Inde, où leur famille avait un moment vécue durant l'époque coloniale. Rabastan aimait à détoner lors des grandes fêtes où il revêtait des vêtements traditionnels indiens, Rodolphus se moquait gentiment de lui et mettait tout cela sur le compte de la provocation typique de son jeune âge. Rab' lui répondait d'un simple œil critique sur les nombreuses bagues de son frère, sa canne à pommeau, et ses robes de soie. Rodolphus aimait le luxe tout autant que son cadet, et aucun d'eux ne s'en cachait vraiment. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs aucune raison de le faire, il était de notoriété publique que le surnom affectueux de leur père, à travers toute l'aristocratie sorcière, était Midas. Et Midas n'avait pas de vœux plus cher que de couvrir ses fils de tout ce qui pourrait leur plaire. Le monde sorcier était à leurs pieds.

Pourtant, un jour, la foudre frappa. Elle portait le nom de Black, avait dix sept ans et faisait son entrée dans la cours des sangs purs. Ses longs cheveux de geais tombaient en cascade de boucles jusque sur ses hanches, ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un doux reflet violet et son teint semblait de porcelaine. Elle avait la taille fine, la poitrine généreuse, ses robes de sorcière et son corsage faisaient ressortir avantageusement sa féminité. Sa baguette reposait dans un étuis à sa ceinture, symbole d'une femme forte et indépendante. Elle portait au doigt, plutôt que de jolis bijoux, la lourde chevalière d'héritier de sa maison, geste ô combien provocateur et impensable. Mais c'était une Black et tout, de son regard à son maintien, ne pouvait que laisser entendre cette maxime accrochée à son sourire d'apparat : « Semper Pura ».

Rabastan connaissait Bellatrix, de deux ans son aînée, comme la meilleure batteuse qu'ai jamais connu l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Elle avait deux sœurs, dont l'une avait le même âge que lui. Mais aucune des deux n'avait l'aplomb ni la fougue de Bellatrix. Elle seule trouvait grâce et respect à ses yeux, car comme lui elle était une guerrière. Et la voir ainsi, elle n'était plus seulement une guerrière, c'était aussi une femme. Et une femme splendide. De celles qui font rêver un jeune garçon tel que Rabastan.

Alors que son cadet se perdait dans les jupes de la demoiselle à l'honneur, Rodolphus s'avança et lui tendit sa main, l'invitant à une danse. Bellatrix Black accepta gracieusement sa proposition, sous le regard envieux des autres dames. L'orchestre entamait une valse, la première valse de Bellatrix dans le monde des puissants, et comme par un funeste présage celle ci s'intitulait l'oiseau tonnerre. Rabastan, lèvres serrée, ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter des yeux son frère et la jeune première qui tourbillonnaient au milieu de l'assemblée. Ils se fondaient l'un en l'autre, dans une étreinte érotique, sensuelle, où la danse n'était pas un prétexte mais une sublimation de la parfaite symbiose entre deux êtres. Rodolphus sut, alors que la main de la brune enserrait si fermement la sienne, que sa respiration contre sa gorge semblait un gémissement de plaisir et que leurs corps battaient la mesure d'un même rythme... Il sut qu'il épouserait cette femme.

La fête continua sans que Rodolphus laissa un instant de répit à Bellatrix. Il lui fit la coure avec une ardeur qui rendit jalouses le plus belles et les plus douces aristocrates. L'héritière Black se voyait toute entourée de la chaleureuse magie de son soupirant, il lui murmurait suavement des compliments sur sa beauté, sur sa fougue, sur son regard enivrant. Black n'y répondait que par les prémisses d'un sourire arrogant, semblant le mettre au défit de faire mieux. Ils dansèrent à en perdre haleine, ils discutèrent longuement sous une alcôve à l'abris des regards indiscrets, et Rabastan rageait. Car Bellatrix Black, elle n'était pas à prendre. Elle n'était pas en jeu. Bellatrix était pour lui, uniquement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, pourtant, on observa la même jeune première marchant dans le jardin en compagnie d'une silhouette fluette, anguleuse, aux longs cheveux bruns et vêtu d'un saroual. Ils faisaient des messes basses où Rabastan lui promettait de douces tortures, de celles dont le nom seul aurait fais rougir Cassandra Rowle ou Alecto Carrow. Mais pas Bellatrix, elle se contentait d'un regard de luxure et d'un sourire carnassier. Ce sourire qui sonnait également comme un défis. Arrivés sous le saule pleureur, ils s'arrêtèrent. Autour d'eux, le silence, la danse des étoiles dans le ciel, quelques bruissements dans les buissons d'hortensia et le ruissellement d'une cascade artificielle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Rabastan devait doucement lever les yeux pour contempler les iris noires striées d'une lumière presque violacée de sa dulcinée. Leurs mains étaient jointes, la lourde chevalière d'argent de Bellatrix créait une vague de froid lorsqu'elle entrait en contact avec la peau bronzée de Rabastan. Ils s'observaient comme deux fauves cherchant à s'apprivoiser, et soudain lui n'eu plus rien en tête que le désire d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il entama un geste, délicatement, pour placer sa main sur la nuque gracile de la lionne, mais celle ci se décala en un rire. C'était un rire innocent, charmant, qui pourtant lui broya les tripes.

«Tu n'es encore qu'un gosse, Rabastan. Peut être que, si tu reviens me voir d'ici quelques années... »

«C'est ça, je vais attendre que tu sois ma belle-sœur. Je ne suis pas si jeune, il y a moins d'écart entre nous qu'entre Rod' et toi. Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? »

Rabastan avait la gorge nouée, il accusait Bellatrix avec colère pour ne pas pleurer.

«C'est un homme, et tu n'es qu'un garçon. De quoi est ce que j'aurai l'air en épousant un cadet quand l'héritier m'a fait des avances. »

«Je vois, c'est une question d'argent donc... Moi qui te prenais pour une guerrière, tu es la même traînée que toutes les autres. »

«J'ai des responsabilités, je ne cherche qu'à faire l'honneur de ma famille. Tu devrais y penser aussi. »

«Je me fous de l'honneur, c'est l'affaire de Rod tout ça. Moi, la seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est toi. »

Il y avait de la hargne dans ses propos, mais également une détermination qui impressionna Bellatrix. Jamais elle ne pourrait être si égoïste. Pourtant, peut être, avec ce garçon impétueux, pouvait elle s'accorder un peu de repos. Elle eu un autre rire, plus roque, plus vraisemblable que le premier, et saisissant dans sa fine main blanche le visage maigre de Rabastan, elle lui offrit un chaste baiser.

«Peut être dans quelques années. Quand tu ne seras plus un môme. »

...

Une année s'écoula avant le jour où Rodolphus fut prêt à faire sa demande. Il ne savait rien des sentiments de son frère, que celui ci avait choisi de dissimuler au même titre que cet unique baiser échangé. Bellatrix Black venait chaque semaines prendre le thé chez la famille Lestrange, Midas ne manquait jamais de l'interroger sur sa cadette, Andromeda, qu'il rêvait d'introduire auprès de Rabastan. Mais la demoiselle Black avait toujours une excuse pour ne pas le faire. Elle jouait d'un frère à l'autre, se faisait leur confidente et leur amie. Elle était parfois abrupte, trop franche, mais Rodolphus semblait apprécier la domination que sa fiancée exercerait sur lui. Il aimait son regard important, son demi sourire moqueur et sa fougue. Elle n'était pas comme ces petites choses fragiles qui nécessitaient d'être entretenues, Bellatrix tenait seule. Et elle tiendrait toujours, par dignité. Elle était ce qu'il fallait à la maison Lestrange, il pouvait déjà imaginer la descendance qu'elle lui offrirait. Un sourire germa sur ses lèvres trop fines à cette seule idée.

Une profonde inspiration, bientôt cinq heures, Bellatrix allait arriver pour prendre le thé. Dans sa poche il retournait sans cesse la bague d'émeraudes entre ses doigts. Lorsque la sonnette retentit un elfe apparu immédiatement pour ouvrir le portail et enfin elle fut là, face à lui, portant une robe de mousseline jaune enserrée d'une ceinture de cuire doré. La jeune femme de maintenant dix huit ans sembla surprise de voir Rodolphus dans l'entrée de sa maison, et le questionna du regard. Il lui répondit par un sourire, et n'y tenant plus l'invita à entrer dans le salon où Rabatsan attendait déjà, inconscient de la scène qui se déroulerait bientôt devant lui. Il compris à l'instant où Rod s'agenouilla aux pieds de Bellatrix, et devint aussi blême qu'un fantôme. Lorsque son frère passa l'anneau d'émeraudes à l'annulaire de leur amie, il se dressa subitement et quitta la place d'un pas rageur, claquant la porte derrière lui avec colère et frustration. Ils étaient bien, tout les trois ! Ils étaient amis, frères et sœur ! Ils étaient ensemble ! Mais aurait il encore sa place entre un couple marié ! En acceptant la proposition de son frère, Bellatrix l'avait répudié. Elle l'avait rejeté, abandonné. Mais elle avait promis d'attendre ! Promis d'attendre qu'il soit en âge ! Le temps que son frère et sa belle-sœur le retrouvent dans la bibliothèque, le sol était déjà tapissé de livres éparses et de parchemins en cendres.

«Rab, qu'est ce qui te prends !? Je pensais que tu serais heureux pour nous, que tu te réjouirais de notre bonheur ! » s'offusqua Rodolphus, une lueur confuse au fond de ses iris brillantes. Il avait toujours été si près de son frère, et aujourd'hui il était incapable de comprendre sa colère.

Bellatrix soupira et, une main posée sur l'épaule de son fiancé, lui murmura à l'oreille :

«Tu peux nous laisser un instant ? Je vais essayer d'arranger la situation. »

L'ainé acquiesça et laissa sa fiancée et son frère seuls dans la bibliothèque. Bellatrix vint alors prendre les mains de Rabastan, qui se calma instantanément. Leurs regards s'hypnotisèrent et le jeune garçon lâcha sa baguette magique, calmant du même coup les flammes ensorcelées qui baignaient la bibliothèque d'une lumière incendiaire.

«Tu devais m'attendre, tu sais bien que mon frère n'est pas l'homme qu'il te faut. Tu es une guerrière, et lui voudra faire de toi une princesse. »

«Je dois l'épouser, Rab'. Je dois épouser un héritier. »

Une grimace de dégoût germa sur le visage du garçon.

«S'il te fallait un hériter, n'aurais tu pas pu choisir n'importe quel autre que mon frère ? J'aurai été ton amant, et cela seul aurait suffit à me combler. »

Elle eu un rire qu'il ne compris pas, et lui embrassa tendrement la joue. Le jeune Lestrange resta interdit, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait raté, à côté de quelle idée machiavélique de sa bien aimée il avait bien pu passer.

«Et comment serais tu mieux mon amant que si nous vivons sous le même toit ? J'ai fait cela pour nous, Rabastan. J'ai besoin de ton frère, mais j'ai aussi besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ta force, de ta soif, je veux un guerrier qui saura étancher ma propre soif et mon envie d'aventure. »

Il lui offrit ce sourire, espiègle et vorace, qui faisait frissonner toutes les jeunes filles à qui il l'adressait. Mais il en fallait plus pour Bellatrix Black, qu'un simple sourire. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur vive, et pourtant maléfique. Elle lui rendit son sourire, et lui pris la main. Doucement, elle senti le coeur de Rabastan se calmer, reprenant un rythme normal. Et le jeune garçon se releva, épousseta ses vêtements, frappa dans les mains pour appeler l'elfe et lui ordonner de tout nettoyer. Il regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux, et murmura :

«Nous avons un mariage à préparer. »

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la grande porte de la bibliothèque, Rodolphus les attendait de l'autre côté. Il était droit, presque rigide, soucieux, et empli d'incompréhension. Rabastan se jeta dans ses bras. Sans retenu, le cadet implora son pardon. Il était si désolé de sa réaction égoïste, mais il avait pris peur en voyant partir ensemble son frère et sa meilleure amie. Il s'était senti laissé de côté, abandonné, et n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait encore sa place à leurs côtés. Rodolphus en eu le coeur presque brisé. Il enserra son petit frère, de toute la force de ses sentiments, une larme alla jusqu'à rouler sur sa joue alors qu'il répétait à Rabastan que jamais il ne le quitterai.

Le soir même, la date du mariage fut fixée au premier mai. La famille Black fut invitée à dîner, afin de convenir des modalités. Bellatrix était installée à la place d'honneur, entre son fiancé et le témoin de ce dernier. Alors qu'elle se laissait aller à reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du futur époux, la main de l'amant glissait sur le tissu de sa jupe... Elle eu un sourire, la partie se corsait.


End file.
